


The World is Ending

by Reloumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cullen has a potty mouth, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, M/M, Ninja beta Dara, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, mentions of cannibalism, no beta we die like men, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloumi/pseuds/Reloumi
Summary: Cullen is busy drinking his days away until the inevitable of getting infected happens, that is until a handsome mustachioed man waltzes into his life and sweeps him away to explore the dying world.





	The World is Ending

**Author's Note:**

> On our Cullrian discord server, one of our mods; @thereddame set a Song Prompt challenge. I was given The World is Ending by Kim and Matt, so I conjured up this Apocalypse!AU using that as inspiration.
> 
> This is the first ever fic I actually liked enough to post with these two, so please take a seat, get comfy and enjoy!
> 
> p.s - Catch me with those spelling mistakes xD

Two weeks ago, Cullen was neck deep in a whiskey glass; trying to find some semblance of a purpose since _ it _ was announced. Oh, you’re wondering what _ it _ is aren’t you? The end of the fucking world that’s what. Why shouldn’t Cullen enjoy his limited time remaining enjoying the company of Johnny Walker or, _ hell _, he’d buddy up to some Kirkland bullshit if it was going to dull the reality of the impending fall of the sky above him.

_ The end of the world _ ; caused by a weird fucking infection that makes everyone who contracted it insane, also known as _ Crazies _. What a great way to spend his thirties. At least his family had managed to get out while they still could; evacuating so far up north that they’d be neighbors with snow and a fuck ton of trees. 

Pity _ he _wasn’t around at the time. 

Fighting on the front line of this shit storm can make a person forget about their family when they’re busy fighting for their own life and simultaneously trying to protect theirs, but ever since his team were considered redundant during a rescue mission of a missing group and more heavy artillery was enforced; they cast Cullen aside, not giving a fuck if he got turned into a Crazie in the meantime. 

Alas, he was content swirling the amber liquid in his glass before swallowing it down in one, the delicious burn making him cough as it warmed his insides. 

“So Crazies are practically on your doorstep and you’d…_ what _\- Rather sit here and wallow in self-pity? My my Captain; this is a strange way to spend your last days.” A rich and velvety voice chided him. Cullen would’ve found it pleasing if the dude wasn’t making him feel worse than he already did.

“What’s it to you?” Cullen asked, facing the owner of the voice, “and how the fuck do you know my title?” 

“How I know is irrelevant, what is _ relevant _ though is that you’re sat directly in the firing line for a wave of Crazies, and it’d be nice to know I saved at least one person during this…” The man pursed his lips, clearly lost for words, “one would call it insanity, but I’m finding myself thinking you’re the insane one. Sitting out and waiting to get infected.” 

“So you wanna save me, for me to just die anyway?” Cullen scoffed, “I think I’ll pass. The whiskey might not be as good to look at but at least it won’t talk back to me and can keep me warm.”

The man chuckled, “There’s nothing to say that I couldn’t do that.” He then winked.

“Listen, whateverthefuckyournameis, I’ve got a good thing going here. I’m not interested in running away with someone pretending to give a shit.”

“Dorian,” The man offered, when did that fucking mustache appear on his face? And the face was a lot better to look at than whiskey, “That’s what my name is. And your good thing will run out in about a day with the rate you’re going. Run away with me and let’s enjoy the end of the world, before everything comes crashing down on our heads.”

Cullen sighed, he could just take the whiskey with him? The weirdly attractive stranger made a good point, he was running low and it’d mean he’d die sober. So, why not die having fun whilst exploring the dying world? Sounds like a better alternative.

Dorian offered a hand to Cullen, seemingly already aware of what he had decided. Accepting the offered hand, Cullen rose to his feet; accepting his fate to follow this alluring man, most likely into the fiery pits of hell. 

~

“So, by my calculations, today is day… sixteen on the road! We’re making good progress.” Dorian announced, maybe to Cullen, or maybe to the surrounding landscape; who knew. All Cullen cared about what the weirdly never ending supply of water or jerky that the dark haired man offered him with little worry for his own needs. 

“Mmmhm, sounds about right.” Cullen agreed as he chewed on a mouthful of apple, pilfered goods they’d found on their travels, “Ten days since my last drink, too.”

“Don’t you enjoy my company more sober?”

“Considering I could hardly stand you when I was drunk, what makes me think I enjoy your company when sober?” Cullen lied, still bitter that he’d run out of booze. 

“Because you’re still here, and I doubt no amount of water or dried meat would make you stay if you didn’t at least like me a little bit.”

“You’re pretty to look at, I’ll give you that.”

Dorian rested the back of his hand to his head and sighed heavily, “Catch me I’m swooning!” 

“Piss off,” Cullen laughed, momentarily shocked at the sound. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed.

He was still slightly chuckling when he realised Dorian was being serious; perhaps not about the swooning part, but _ definitely _the catching part as he saw the man slowly fall to the earth.

“Oh fuck, Dorian-” Cullen began as he scrambled to catch him, latching onto Dorian’s arm before the world slipped from under them both; sending them tumbling down a slight, leaf strewn hill and landing with a definitive _ oof. _

“You’d be a lousy partner for trust exercises.” Dorian huffed.

Cullen gaped, “I didn’t know you actually wanted me to catch you!” 

Dorian looked between the two before realizing what position they were currently in. Cullen was laid out on the ground with Dorian straddling him, both panting as the wind was knocked from them during the fall. Cullen’s hands naturally fell to the other man’s hips.

“Well,” Dorian panted, desperately trying to fill his lungs with oxygen, “I thought we’d at least be in a bed before we got into this position.” 

Cullen stared wide eyed at the man on top of him, “Is that something you want?” He asked incredulously.

“Not in the middle of the forest,” Dorian muttered, gesturing to the leaves piled around them, “but if the world’s gonna fuck us we might as well fuck each other.” 

“I… er… well-” Cullen was lost for words; although the offer was probably inevitable considering the constant flirting and close proximity they’d be living in over the past couple of weeks. “I’m flattered.”

“But not interested?” Dorian asked, his face didn’t betray what he was feeling at all.

Cullen snorted, “Oh, _ definitely _ interested _ . _ Just- _ not in the middle of the forest _.” 

Only then did Dorian release a breath he was holding, thinking he may have overstepped. He smiled and made to move, but Cullen wouldn’t let go of his hips. Instead, Cullen lifted his hand to the back of Dorian’s head, pulling the two together in a kiss full of promise. 

They stayed in that position for a while, simply enjoying the feel of the other person until the ground and wind grew cold; threatening the arrival of an early winter. The men collected their bags and set off once more, in search for higher ground where they could see any threats from a distance to avoid being ambushed. 

~

Morning came quicker than normal, the sun burst through the skyline to wake up the forest they were in, but it was the sound of dirt bikes that woke them. 

_ More than one dirt bike. _

“Cullen?” Dorian rushed, shaking the man awake, “we need to go.”

Cullen’s eyes popped open, sleep clinging to his eyelids, “Fuck, how did they know anyone was in here.”

“They might not yet. But they will if we don’t move our asses.” 

Cullen nodded and they packed their things in record time, grateful that they both slept in their clothes. They left their makeshift camp within minutes of hearing the first bike; one that most likely belonged to Raiders, and tried to disappear into the dense forest. 

The men relaxed for a moment in a small opening in the lush forest, unable to hear the steady drone of a nearby engine. As Cullen brought the canteen to his lips, the loud rip of acceleration cut through the silence, too quick to be able to do anything about it. Within seconds the two men were surrounded by six dirt bikes, two of which holding two riders. 

Two against eight? Cullen did not like those odds, especially without a weapon.

“Well boys, looky here, got ourselves a couple of stragglers.” The apparent leader of the group boasted, eyeing Cullen up like he was about to be hoisted on a spit roast. In _ both _definitions of the term.

“We’re just a couple of travellers, trying to find our bit of peace whilst we still can.” Dorian tried to reason, his hands showing his palms in an attempt to placate the Raiders. 

The leader snorted, causing their group to snort too, “A couple o’travellers, ey? To me it sounds like a couple o’travellers would make a mighty fine stew.” 

The leader lunged at Dorian, who sidestepped the attack and threw his pack to the sidelines; strangely looking like he was ready to fight. So that’s how they were gonna play this? Not get killed by the actual Crazies, just the Raiders who act fucking crazy? 

_ Fuck it _ . Cullen thought to himself, if he’s going to go down, he’s not going without a fight. The closest Raider to his left pounced on him, but Cullen was quicker. And Cullen was _ trained _for combat. These amateurs were just hungry and looking for some easy meat. He kicked a heavy boot into the center of the Raider’s chest, sending them flying into their dirt bike and into the next bike; a comedic domino effect ensued and the Raiders swarmed on the offensive. Dorian surprisingly held his own with the leader and another raider, procuring a branch from somewhere with the end on fire. 

Cullen managed to knock two Raiders out cold before he was grabbed from behind, another Raider seizing the opportunity to punch Cullen in the gut. Cullen flung his head back; the sound of cartilage and bone crushing was a symphony to his ears, and he rushed backwards, ramming the Raider behind him into a tree. 

He chilled when he felt it; the familiar press of a metal barrel on the side of his spine and the sound as the gun clicked off safety, ready to shoot him. He slammed back once more in a desperate attempt to dislodge the weapon, and kicked the Raider in front of him to send them backwards; laughing in glee as he heard the weapon fall to the ground. Cullen headbutted the man behind him once more for good measure, sending him to the floor in a heavy pile. 

Before the other Raider could advance, Cullen already had the handgun aimed, firing a shot that stopped the Raider in their tracks. Cullen surveyed the scene around him and realized Dorian was nowhere to be seen, giving him the impression that the man had acted as a decoy for the remaining Raiders. 

The leader was on the floor in a pool of their own blood, still sputtering and clinging onto life as the side of their face was covered in third-degree burns. Cullen rolled the leader over and found the key for their dirt bike, preparing to cock his gun to put them out of their misery as they took a final, stuttering breath. 

_ “Saved me the trouble.” _Cullen muttered to himself, releasing the chamber to find 3 bullets.

Cullen grabbed Dorian’s pack and quickly salvaged what other weapons he could; only finding a crow bar and more bullets before he set off on the dirt bike to find Dorian. 

He, thankfully, didn’t have to travel far to find Dorian. As he sped down a well trodden path the silence of the forest was split in a devastating clap, the impact almost breaking the sound barrier. Cullen rolled to a stop as his head shook with the intensity of the explosion, ears ringing as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. 

Cullen drove into the next clearing, finding a charred crater in the earth as ash rained around him as if he was in a snow globe. 

“Dorian? Where the fuck are you!” He shouted in panic as he rode slowly around the perimeter of the smoking hole.

As he focused his eyes again he saw a glimpse of familiar brown hair and a mustache, with a hand waving sheepishly. 

“Dorian what the fuck!” Cullen shouted over the engine, stepping off the vehicle as it was still running, sending it forward a few more feet before it fell to the ground on it’s side, “What did they do; are you okay?”

“Excuse _ me _ \- _ I _did this. Goes to show you shouldn’t give idiots explosives.” 

“Those Raiders had explosives?” Cullen gawked, unable to close his jaw with the shock.

Dorian nodded, like it was all in a day's work, “Not the first I’ve come across I’m afraid.” 

“Wait… you’ve done this before?” Cullen wracked his brain to think of what twilight zone bullshit he’d woken up in, “What the fuck are you.”

Dorian snorted, “_ What _am I? Don’t you mean who?”

“No,” Cullen snapped, “_ What. _ You come out of nowhere, pick me up off my sorry ass and get me to run away into the end of the world with you. You have a never ending supply of food.. We have not got lost, _ once _ . You kicked the asses of four Raiders; breaking one like a toothpick and _ b l o w i n g _ up the other three! So I’ll ask again- what _ the fuck _ are you _ .” _

Dorian’s face split into a smug grin, “I could ask you the same question, though. You took on four Raiders on your own.”

“If that’s meant to comfort me, it’s fucking far from it.”

“Not at all,” Dorian reasoned, approaching Cullen, “Could we keep moving so more Raider’s don’t pay a visit?” 

Cullen refused to move, even when Dorian was stood against his chest, their height almost the same. 

Dorian sighed, “Have I done anything that would make you think I’m a threat to you? I’d say I’ve done the complete opposite by protecting you.”

“I… um… I guess.” 

“I have been battling against the Crazies and Raiders for a long time, longer than I needed to. My group got abandoned; left to be infected or killed, but I got out- _ they didn’t _. I have their food and canteens. I stumbled across you on my way to find somewhere a bit prettier to die.”

“That’s how you know my title.” It clicked, Dorian was a fellow soldier, most likely from the missing group he failed to reach, “my team were meant to rescue you, they told us they were sending in a team with more fire power.”

Dorian laughed, outright belly laughed, “Did they fuck, they evacuated,” he sighed, shaking his head, “I’m Lt. Pavus, I didn’t want to say anything because you’d’ve known who I was and blamed yourself for the loss of my team.” 

Guilt wracked through Cullen’s chest, “You’re not wrong there.”

“There’s nothing you could’ve done; you and your team would have died trying to rescue us. I got out with sheer dumb luck.”

Cullen nodded and didn’t say anything else, unable to bring himself to speak further as he knew his voice would break. Dorian was right again, there was nothing he could do; especially not now. Glancing at Dorian’s hand, Cullen took it in his, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. 

Picking the dirt bike back up, they rode back to the clearing where they were ambushed, taking a bit more time to salvage anything they could before collecting a second bike; driving until the fuel in one of the dirt bikes ran out, leaving just the one. 

~

The pair passed through derelict towns; peaceful and devoid of all human life. The towns always seemed quaint, but the reality of the situation would always come back, leaving cuts in both men’s resolve. Travelling through a small village, with less than ten houses, they struck gold in the form of a pick up truck, complete with barrels of fuel; enough to see them a few thousand miles if they were careful. With scavenged goods from the houses that were left in a hurry for the evacuation, they were able to simply drive, following their nose as they embarked on their road trip.

Winter arrived as they traveled, the bitterly cold winds made it difficult to sleep; but the snow at least didn’t impede driving. The run ins with Crazies and Raiders were minimal; and they continued their journey without a destination. 

They drove along a straight road, the scenery around them changed and became a lot more utilitarian. Heavy concrete panels, barbed wire, and watch towers could be seen in the distance. _ What were they getting themselves into. _ Turning a corner they were faced with a heavy metal gate; complete with barbed wire, threats of military action and signage:

_ NORTH VALLEY EVAC _

Cullen felt his heart jump to his throat, _ his family was here. _

“Raiders are not welcome, leave now or face the consequences.” A familiar, thickly-accented female voice droned over a speaker.

Cullen jumped out of the truck, Dorian following quickly after him, “We’re not Raiders!” Both men shouted.

“I’m Captain Cullen Rutherford, and this is Lt. Dorian Pavus. We were fighting against this madness!” Cullen shouted at the CCTV, hoping that voice was familiar for a reason.

“_ Captain Cull… _” The voice whispered, cutting off to static as heavy locks on the gates disengaged.

Cullen beamed, looking at Dorian who was equally elated. The men embraced as _ the _woman from the speaker came into view; army personnel escorting her to meet the two men outside of the evacuation site. 

The world may have been ending, and maybe one day the two men will watch the sky fall on them; but running away together to enjoy the madness of the world may have turned out to be the best decision Cullen had ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> You got this far? That's great!
> 
> Fancy chatting? Come join our server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fg85kMn


End file.
